


каждому своё место

by ephemeralmist



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Life Partners, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralmist/pseuds/ephemeralmist
Summary: ничего невероятного: людям свойственно взрослеть
Relationships: Gaius/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)





	каждому своё место

⠀  
— хочешь сказать, это не опасно?

им по десять. они сидят на высоком холме и смотрят вдаль. вокруг расстилается шёлковое море зелёной травы, и кажется, будто в нём можно легко потеряться. нужно только захотеть, зажмурить глаза и представить, как ты исчезаешь меж изумрудных травинок, приминаемых шумным ветром.

— конечно, нет. это всего лишь небольшой опыт. 

утер не спрашивает, откуда он знает такие слова. ещё он не спрашивает, почему нужно было забираться именно сюда: за четыре мили от камелота, в неизвестную даль, где даже крыш домов из ближайших деревенек не видно. он сидит, отклонившись назад и опираясь на руки, утопающие в мягком природном ковре. по кромке коротких штанов ползёт божья коровка, и он глядит на неё, мысленно загадывая желание. это всё суеверия, конечно, но о них отчего-то так приятно думать.

— ну хорошо, тогда я помогу. 

брать специи с кухни без разрешения нехорошо, и гаюс это знает, но он ребёнок, а детям всё можно. его лицо озаряется радостной улыбкой, которая делает из десятилетнего мальчика трёхлетнего крошку, довольного тем, что родители пообещали ему погладить лошадь в домашнем стойле. для него сейчас не существует понятия «дом», как чего-то отделённого от всего мира — это не здание, не дорога и даже не небо над головой. он мыслит шире, больше, глубже — бескрайнее море. переливающаяся капельками росы свежая трава здесь не причём: ему _нравится нравится нравится_ чувствовать себя в безопасности.

⠀

***

⠀  
— это, по-твоему, выход?

им по пятнадцать. они сидят на верхушке клонящегося книзу дуба и смотрят на восходящее за горизонтом солнце. ладони крепко вжимаются в чуть иссохшую кору, а носки туфель упираются в рвущиеся вверх ветви. тяжело дереву держать раскинувшуюся куполом крону, вот оно и сгибается, старается облегчить ношу, а листьям хорошо, привольно, шуршат они, переговариваясь между собой и хотят до солнца дотянуться. природный парадокс.

— всего лишь драка. не надо к этому так относиться.

гаюс не спрашивает, почему «всего лишь» и как «так», он только сжимает и без того тонкие губы в микроскопической толщины ниточку и хмурится, — но только слегка. не желает, чтобы заметили. он не умеет и не собирается понимать, почему между молодыми людьми так распространены кулачные бои, но была бы его воля — запретил. навсегда. 

хотя ему и не нравится это слово. 

утеру тоже не нравится. от него веет прохладой вечности, неизбежностью и неотвратимостью событий, которые ты бы и в силах изменить, но верность судьбе и трёхсложному слову не дают сменить курс. стрелка компаса уже давно мечется между севером и югом и понять, куда поворачивать, не так просто. карта бы помогла, да вот нет её. есть лишь собственное чутьё, которое даст подсказку. 

— я помогу.

слабое жужжание первых ос, заблудившихся в ночном тумане и проснувшихся с первым лучом разгорающегося солнца. огоньки светлячков гаснут – один за другим, напоминая окна в домах камелота, закрывающиеся на ночь ставнями. сквозь небольшую прорезь в них можно видеть мягкий золотистый свет, очерчивающий контуры предметов в скромной комнате. едва тянущийся запах вереска заполняет прозрачный воздух, и он по капле наполняется расцветающим букетом полевых чудес.

⠀

***

⠀  
— всё сложится удачно?

им по двадцать. они лежат на берегу озера, чья поверхность усыпана розовато-белыми кувшинками с нежными лепестками, похожими на полоски перистых облаков. думали ли они об этом возрасте? нет, разумеется. строили по кирпичику свою жизнь, пропускали сквозь себя год за годом, не следя за временем, потому что жить — не значит неотрывно наблюдать, как часовая стрелка делает новый полный оборот. прошло всего-то ничего, а кажется, что на три жизни хватит, ещё и останется два года в запасе, чтобы по дням, как по крупинкам, разделить между собой.

— конечно. ничего необычного.

краткие ответы больше не становятся для утера неожиданностью. он привык к немногословности собеседника, перенял её себе и осознал значение поговорки. каждое слово слетает с его губ подобно золотой капле, падающей в полузаполненную чашу. каждый сам решает, что в неё налить — вино ли, воду; отраву или зелье жизни. моральный выбор, стоящий между долгом и совестью, которые редко бывают по одну сторону баррикад. тяжёлые печати тиснят на сургуче герб королевского дома.

— можешь не сомневаться в моей помощи. 

⠀

***

⠀  
много сделано. сказано ещё больше. обращать внимание на поток мыслей, которые бегут вперёд раньше, чем вы успеваете закончить финальное предложение.

обмен, выгодное сотрудничество, заключение мира или объявление о разрыве договора — утер давно принял за нерушимую правду, что никто не будет доволен. 

в его устах всего два слова звучат режущим слух всплеском воды за кормой корабля. 

**всегда**. 

**никогда**.

нельзя сочетать всё вместе, но и отказаться от чего-то одного тоже нельзя. камелот не процветает, но и не падает на колени перед остальными землями. знамя королевства гордо реет над самой высокой башней, вселяя в сердца людей надежду. на фоне голубого неба, по которому стайками проносятся быстрые ласточки, он выглядит особенно нарядно. символ сопротивления: сопротивления не чему-то конкретно, но обстоятельствам.

утер смотрит на него, приложив ладонь ко лбу и прикрывая глаза от солнца. сегодня оно наредкость слепящее. острое. у него на груди ярко-красное полотнище, призванное выделять. каждому своё место, пусть судьбой и не предначертанное, но выбранное с умом. 

микстура, настойка, смесь трав или крепкий чай (только заварите сами) в холщовом мешочке, переходящим из рук в руки. каморка с деревянными стенами полна сокровищ, которые обнаружить можно не с помощью карты, а всего лишь присмотревшись внимательнее.

в правом углу веточка полыни; в левом — несколько листов розмарина; на столе — букет колокольчиков вперемешку с сиренью: благородный цветок, листьями обвивший скромный полевой. гаюс с улыбкой смотрит на каждое растение, перелистывает страницы, мешает, растирает и готовит.

у каждого своё место, и он выбрал это. сейчас поздно кажется размышлять, с умом ли тот выбор был сделан, ведь скоро окончится этот день, скоро звёзды зажгутся на небе цвета спелой черники.

придворный лекарь. ничего-то он не скрывает, нет у него нелюбимых слов, есть только те, которые вслух говорить подобает и нет. учиться не поздно даже в девяносто лет, а он сейчас намного, намного моложе. быть может, сложный этикет придётся ему по душе, и он запомнит, по какую руку от короля ему следует садиться. 

⠀

***

⠀  
— они похожи.

им по пятьдесят. снова круглое число, а ведь прошло столько лет.

снова на каменных ступенях, будто бы совершая попеременные падения и взлёты. сегодня это, завтра другое и так каждый день, хотя одна вещь в их жизнях остаётся статичной.

их общее

прошлое, 

настоящее, 

будущее. 

— верно. даже больше, чем им самим хотелось бы.

это так правильно: не говорить о том, что важно; опускать прогнувшиеся под тяжестью лет нерешённые вопросы. спрашивать об одном, имея в виду совсем другое и так сильно, так безудержно надеясь, что поймут. 

может, где-то на  
уровне  
души.

сердца закрываются, сердца ломаются, сердца восстанавливаются и обрастают новыми зазубринками: по числу прошедших лун.

души остаются целыми. прочные. крепкие. сделанные не из металла, но отлитые из редких пород кристаллов — они будут плавиться в жарком горне, переливаясь всеми цветами и становясь похожими на воду, поверхность которой лёгкой плёнкой затягивает сверкающее золото. 

рука в руке. 

— может, они справятся со своим предназначением лучше, чем мы.

⠀

**Author's Note:**

> пояснение:  
> утер знает, что гаюс владеет магией. на протяжении всей истории они помогают друг другу: в опытах с колдовством, в управлении королевством и так далее. ну вы же читали.
> 
> рука действительно в руке. не метафора.  
> мне, возможно, нравится думать, что на дереве они тоже за руки держались.


End file.
